Ed Wars Return of the Jedi
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: the final chapter to the Ed wars saga is here. and the adventures of our heroes continues in this story. (I hadn't thought up a good summary)
1. Chapter 1

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

_A long time ago in the galaxy far, far away._

_Ed Wa_rs

Return of the Jedi

Eddy skywalker has returned to

his home planet of tatooine in an

attempt to rescue his friend

Kevin solo. From the

clutches of the vile gangster

Jabba the Hutt.

Little dose Eddy know

that the galactic empire has secretly

begun construction. On a new

armored space station even

more powerful than the first

dreaded death star.

When completed, this ultimate

weapon well spell certain doom

for the small band of rebels struggling

to restore freedom to

the galaxy...

**okay if your wondering what happen to shadows of the empire well here's what happen I simply didn't feel like typing it and plus watching the original trilogy again I realized how good it was with just three movies. **


	2. Chapter 2

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**opening scene**

in the deep part of space of above the forest moon of endor three star destroyers have immerge out of light speed. The three ships where slowly making their way to the under construction death star. Suddenly a imperial shuttle and two tie fighters came out of the bottom hanger of the first star destroyer and flew straight towards the death star. The shuttle soon entered the death stars hanger. Inside the hander control center a imperial officer watched as the shuttle landed in the hanger. The officer soon looked at his men.

"Inform the commander that lord brothers shuttle has arrived" said the officer

"yes sir" said one of his men.

Soon the entire hanger was filled with high ranking generals and stormtroopers. Just then commander Jerjerrod entered the hanger and approached the shuttle. He soon stopped and watched as the landing ramp went down and Jerjerrod watched as darth brother came out of the shuttle.

"lord brother this is an unexpected pleasure. We are honored by your presence" said Jerjerrod

"you may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander. I'm here to put you back on schedule" said darth brother

"lord brother my men are working as fast as they can" said Jerjerrod

"well work faster" said darth brother

"I tell you this station will be operational, as planned" said Jerjerrod

"the emperor dose not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation" said darth brother.

"The emperor asks the impossible I need more men" said Jerjerrod

"oh then you should tell him that when he arrives" said darth brother.

Jerjerrod then got wide eyed.

"The emperor's coming here?" ask Jerjerrod

"that is correct commander and he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress" said darth brother.

"oh in that case my men will double our efforts" said Jerjerrod

"I hope so commander for your shake. The emperor is not as forgiving as I am besides when the first death star got destroyed I was forced to do the emperors plumping for a week and you don't know what I saw" said darth brother as he walked away.

**Okay here's the first chapter if you liked it like/review **


	3. Chapter 3

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**Meanwhile on tatooine **

cEddpo and rplankd2 where making there way up a path towards Jabba the Hutt's place.

"Beep, Bop" said rplankd2

"of course I'm worried. And you should be too. Poor Jimmy calrission had never returned from this awful place" said cEddpo in fear.

"Beep, beep" said rplankd2.

"Don't be so sure rplankd2. If I told you half the things I've heard about this Jabba the Hutt you'd probably oil yourself" said cEddpo.

rplankd2 suddenly started to shake out of fear.

Soon both of them reached the place and they both walked up to a giant metaled door. In fear cEddpo knocked quietly and waited.

"well there's no one home come on let's go tell Eddy" said cEddpo.

Suddenly a security camera came out of the door and looked at cEddpo and spoke in huttese to cEddpo.

"um rplank Dee toa and me CEddpoa ay tuta mishka Jabba du Hutt" said cEddpo.

The camera looked at them for a while and then retreated back into the door.

"I don't think there going to let us in come on rplankd2. We'd better go" said cEddpo.

But as soon as cEddpo turned around the metal door suddenly open and once it open fully rplankd2 immdetitly went in with cEddpo behind him.

"rplankd2 wait we shouldn't be rushing through this place" said cEddpo as he tried to catch up with rplankd2.

rplankd2 didn't hear what cEddpo said as he was rushing through the hallway. Suddenly rplankd2 bumped into a pig like guard. The guard looked down at rplankd2 and snorted at him cEddpo soon caught up with rplankd2 and looked at the guard.

"uh ho Gamorreans rplankd2 just deliver Eddy's message so we can get out of here" said cEddpo.

Suddenly an alien named Bib Fortuna came up from a corner and walked up to the guard and looked at cEddpo and rplankd2.

"Day wonna Wonga" said Bib

"don't worry where not hostile we just came to bring your master Jabba the Hutt a message" said cEddpo

"beep" said rplankd2

"and a gift. Gift what gift" said cEddpo

"beep, beep" said rplankd2.

Bib smiled and reached out his hand to get the message and gift.

"Beep" beep" said rplankd2

"um he says that our instructions are to give it only to Jabba himself" said cEddpo

Bib sighed and gesture a hand at the guard to let them pass and Bib started to lead them to the throne room.

Inside the throne room.

The slug like Jabba the Hutt was laying on his throne and watched as many aliens and humans where talking or party with each other. Soon Bib and the droids entered and rplankd2 and cEddpo stopped in front of Jabba while Bib spoke with Jabba once Bib was done Jabba looked at the droids.

"The Message play the message" said cEddpo.

"rplankd2 turned his body around and turned on a halo message and the whole room went quit as the image of Eddy skywalker appeared.

"greetings, Exalted one. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Eddy skywalker Jedi Knight and friend to captain solo and I'm also the coolest guy in the galaxy. Listen I know that you are powerful, Mighty Jabba and that your anger with solo is equally powerful. I seek an audience with your greatness. To bargain for solo's life. With your wisdom I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement. Which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. I mean let's face it I blew up the death star" said Eddy skywalker.

"Boy Eddy sure is gloating about that" said cEddpo

"Anyway I will give you a gift these two droids rest usurer you there both hard working and they will serve you well" said Eddy skywalker before his image went away.

"wait he's going to give us to him why I didn't do anything" said cEddpo.

Jabba the Hutt suddenly laughed

"There will be no bargain. I wont give up my favorite decoration. I like Kevin solo where he is" said Jabba the Hutt as he looked at Kevin solo still in his carbon freezing hanging on the wall.

"oh poor Kevin he is not only still frozen in carbonite. But someone wrote I'm am stupid on his face" said cEddpo as he looked at Kevin solo.

"Bib take these two down to the droid room" said Jabba.

Bib bowed his head and started to escort both of them to the droid room.

They where soon in the droid room and cEddpo looked around the room and notice one droid getting torture by one other droid who was placing hot metal on his feet. Soon both cEddpo and rplankd2 approached a desk where another called ev-9d9 looked at them.

"Ah good new acquisitions. You are a protocol droid are you not" said ev-9d9

"yes my name is cEddpo" said cEddpo

"yes or no will do" said ev-9d9

"oh well yes" said cEddpo.

'How many languages do you speak?" asked ev-9d9

"well I can speak over six million forms of communication and I can" said cEddpo

"Splendid. We have been without and interpreter since our master got angry with our last protocol droid and disintegrated him" interrupted ev-9d9.

"disintegrated" said cEddpo in fear

"Guard this protocol droid might be useful. Take him back to his Excellency's throne room" said ev-9d9.

"Rplankd2 don't leave me" said cEddpo as he was being dragged back to the throne room.

"Beep, Beep" said rPlankd2 as he looked backed at ev-9d9

"Your a feisty little one. But you'll soon learn some respect. I have need for you on the master's sail barge and I think you'll fill in nicely" said ev-9d9.

**will here's is the next chapter if you liked it like/review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**Later that day.**

Jabba the Hutt smiled as he listen to the music of a current party that was going on in his throne room. Some people and aliens danced in the middle of room others like Boba fett stood there and watched the dancing. Suddenly a sound of blaster fire interrupted the party everyone looked toward the entrance of the throne and saw a masked bounty hunter who called himself Boushh enter the room with Edbacca on a chain leash. Boushh led Edbacca to Jabba. Boushh looked at Jabba and then spoke.

"I have come for the bounty on this wookie" said Boushh

"Oh no Edbacca" said cEddpo once he saw him.

"aarr" said Edbacca.

"At last we have the mighty and smelly Edbacca droid come here" said Jabba

cEddpo quickly walked up to Jabba and started to translate him.

"The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of 25.000" said cEddpo

"No I want 50.000. no less" said Boushh

Jabba then started speaking angrily and cEddpo translated it.

"The mighty Jabba asks why he must pay 50.000?" asked cEddpo

"Because I got this" said Boushh as he held up his hand to reveal a ball like thing.

"Oh my goodness he's holding a thermal detonator!" said cEddpo

everyone in the room panic and took cover once they heard what cEddpo said the only one who didn't took cover was Boba fett he just simply took out his blaster and aimed at Boushh. Jabba then suddenly laughed.

"oh this bounty hunter is my kind of scum fearless and inventive I'll offer you 35.000 and I suggest you take it" said cEddpo as he translated.

"okay I accept" said Boushh as he put the thermal detonator away.

"Oh thank goodness" said cEddpo.

Jabba then looked at his guards.

"You can take the wookie into his cell now" said Jabba

the guards then grabbed Edbacca and his leash and pulled him out of the throne room once they where gone. The party started again and Boushh then looked at the frozen Kevin solo and Boba fett.

**Later that night**

Everyone was asleep by now but one figure wasn't asleep it was Boushh. He was quietly making his way to the frozen Kevin solo once he got to him.

He quietly removed him from the wall and started pressing some buttons on the side of the carbonite. Soon a reddish light soon came on around Kevin and slowly the carbonite melted once it was done Kevin solo fell forward onto the floor.

Gently Boushh picked him up until he got him to sit up.

"Just Relax for a moment you're free from the carbonite. You just have hibernation sickness" said Boushh as he notice Kevin solo shaking.

"I can't see" said Kevin solo.

"Your eyesight will return in time" said Boushh

"Where am I anyway dude" said Kevin solo

"Your in Jabba's palace" said Boushh

"Wait who the heack are you" said Kevin solo as he touched Boushh mask.

Suddenly Boushh reached up to his masked and pulled it off of him and it reveled who was under the mask instead of a he it was she it was princess Nazz.

"Someone who love's you" said Princess Nazz

"Nazz" said Kevin solo.

Princess Nazz then kissed Kevin solo on the lips and Kevin Eye's turned heart shaped.

"come on we got to get the heack out of here" said princess Nazz.

But as soon she manage to get Kevin solo on his feet a familiar laughter came over the throne room.

"Wait a minute I know that laugh" said Kevin solo.

The curtain behind them suddenly open and Jabba the Hutt and everyone else from the throne room stood there laughing at them.

"Uh Hi Jabba listen I was just on my way to pay you back and I got a little sidetracked with the rebellion" said Kevin solo

"it's to late for that solo. You may have been a good smuggler but now you're Bantha poop guards take him away" said Jabba

"Jabba I'll pay you triple you're throwing away a fortune!" said Kevin solo as the guards took him away.

"as for her bring her to me" said Jabba

Soon two guards brought princess Nazz to Jabba.

"Listen here you slug we got powerful friends your going to regret this" said princess Nazz

"I'm sure" said Jabba as he licked his lips.

"Oh I can't watch" said cEddpo.

**Meanwhile with Kevin solo**

He was soon throwed into a cell. Kevin looked backed as the cell door closed he then heard something else in the cell.

"who's there" said Kevin solo

"Growl" said Edbacca

"Edbacca is that you" said Kevin solo.

Edbacca smiled as he saw his friend he then quickly ran up to Kevin solo and hugged him to the point where he couldn't breath. Edbacca then released him.

"You got to stop doing those hugs anyway what's going on" said Kevin solo

"Growl" said Edbacca

"Eddy, Eddy's crazy he can't even take care of himself much less rescue anybody bedside's I saved him two time's" said Kevin solo.

"Growl" said Edbacca

"He's a Jedi Knight now Boy I've been out for a while and everybody's gets delusions of grandeur" said Kevin solo.

"Roar" said Edbacca

"don't worry I'm fine" said Kevin solo

Edbacca then hugged him again.

"I'm not going to fine if you keep hugging me" said Kevin solo.

**Well here's the next chapter if you liked it then like/review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**The next morning **

The big metal door was once again opening slowly. Once it was fully open a hooded figure entered the palace. Two guards immdetitly placed their axe's right in front of the figure. But the figure just simply used a force choke to knock them out. The figure soon went down the stairs that led to the throne room. Bib Fortuna immdetitly walked up to the figure.

"Yo macka chipowan skywalker" said Bib to the figure who was acutely Eddy skywalker.

"I must speak with Jabba" said Eddy skywalker

"Jabba no tusen di hunka bi no bargain " said Bib.

"You will take me to Jabba now" said Eddy skywalker as he started using a Jedi mind trick on Bib.

"Atoka bu Jabba now" said Bib

"you serve your master now and you will get an awesome award" said Eddy skywalker.

Bib soon led Eddy skywalker to the middle of the thrown where guards immdetitly got up and surrounded him. Eddy skywalker then looked at princess Nazz as she was now wearing a slave girl outfit. Bib soon walked up to the sleeping Jabba and woke him up with a slight shake and looked at Bib angrily as he notice Eddy skywalker.

"What's he doing here. I told you not to let him in" said cEddpo as he translated for Jabba

"I must be allowed to speak" said Eddy skywalker.

"He must be allowed to speak" said Bib as he spoke the only English words he knows.

"You weak minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick" said cEddpo

Eddy skywalker then pulled down his hood and looked at Jabba with a calm face.

"You will bring captain solo and the wookie to me. Also you can give Nazz and cEddpo to me" said Eddy skywalker.

"Nice try boy your mind powers wont work on me I'm intelligent" said cEddpo

"never the less I'm taking captain solo and his friends. You can either profit by this or be destroyed it's your choice. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers bedside's the last guy who didn't agree with me got face full sand" said Eddy skywalker

"Eddy your standing on the" said cEddpo

"not now cEddpo can't you see where having a conversation here" said Eddy skywalker

"Silence there will be no bargain young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die" said Jabba.

Eddy skywalker suddenly lifted his arm and used the force to pull a blaster into his hand and he aimed the blaster at Jabba. One guard grabbed a hold of Eddy skywalker's hand and tried to grab the blaster. Jabba then suddenly pushed a button on his couch and the floor beneath Eddy skywalker and the guard open making them both fall in.

Once they reached the bottom Eddy skywalker got up and looked around he notice that he was in a pit with piece's of bone everywhere. Eddy skywalker looked up and saw Jabba and the rest of the creatures in the room staring down at him. Suddenly a loud creaking noise filled the pit and Eddy skywalker and the guard looked towards a metal door that was beginning to open.

"Oh no the rancor" said cEddpo.

Soon the door was fully open an elephant sized two legged beast called a rancor soon came out the shadows. The rancor gave out a mighty roar as it approached the two.

Terrified out of it's mind the guard desperately ran to a corner and tried to climb out of the pit. The rancor looked at the guard and with one mighty arm it grabbed the poor guard and ate the guard whole with it's bone breaking jaws. The rancor then looked at Eddy skywalker and gave out a mighty roar.

Eddy skywalker then notice a giant leg bone and grabbed it just as the rancor grabbed him. Slowly the rancor raised Eddy skywalker up to it's mouth. The rancor then open up it's mouth and was about to eat him when suddenly Eddy skywalker jammed leg bone into it's mouth. The rancor released Eddy skywalker and Eddy skywalker ran into a small ditch just as the rancor snapped the leg bone in two.

The rancor looked down at the ditch and it started to dig out Eddy skywalker. But Eddy skywalker quickly grabbed a rock and smashed it onto the rancor's fingers. The rancor roared in pain and using the opportunity Eddy skywalker got up and ran past the beast. But the rancor was right behind him. Eddy skywalker then approached the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

Eddy skywalker turned around and watched as the rancor slowly started to go past the door Eddy skywalker grabbed a skull and threw it angst the controls and the slammed shut right onto the rancor's neck instantly breaking it's neck.

Jabba watched the whole scene and screamed in anger.

"What how could this happen he's going to pay guards bring me the Jedi and solo and the wookie. They will pay for this outrage" said Jabba.

Soon Kevin solo, Edbacca and Eddy skywalker where soon placed in front of Jabba.

"Hey Kevin I see that your free" said Eddy skywalker

"oh hay dork where are you" said Kevin solo

"right to the left of you" said Eddy skywalker

"so where's Nazz" said Kevin solo

"I'm here" said princess Nazz.

"His high exaltedness the great Jabba the Hutt. Has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately" said cEddpo

"good I hate long wait's" said Kevin.

"You will therefore be taken to the dune sea and cast into the pit of carkoon. The nesting place of the all powerful sarlacc" said cEddpo

"Eh I been through worst" said Kevin solo

"in the sarlacc belly you will be slowly digested where you will get board until you go insane" said Kevin solo.

"On second thought let's past on that" said Kevin solo

"you should have bargain. It will be the last mistake you ever make" said Eddy skywalker as he and the rest where led out to go to the sarlacc where something's going to happen to Jabba.

**will here you are with the next chapter. and by the way I am going to do the prequels but after this story like/review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**Later that day**

Jabba's sail barge was flying towards the sarlacc. On one of the sand skiffs that was flying alongside the boat like vehicle. Eddy skywalker, Kevin solo, Edbacca and Jimmy calrission (in a guard disguise) stood there waiting to reach their destination.

"I think my eye's are starting to get better. Because now all I can see is brightness" said Kevin solo.

"There's nothing to see at all Kevin. I used to live on this dust ball" Eddy skywalker.

"An your going to die here ironic isn't it" said Kevin solo

"just stick close to Edbacca and Jimmy will you" said Eddy skywalker

"Jimmy that jerk that got me into this mess why is that two timer here" said Kevin solo.

"He felt terrible about what happen that's why he's here. Just don't worry I got everything under control " said Eddy skywalker.

"I can hardly wait" said Kevin solo.

The sand skiff and the sail barge stopped above a hole with pointed teeth around it with two tentacles rising out from it and a beak like mouth in the middle of it this was the sarlacc. inside the sail barge Jabba the Hutt spoke through his speaker.

"Victims of the mighty sarlacc it is time for you to die horribly but before you go. I will grant you to beg for mercy" said Jabba

"don't expect us to beg!" said Kevin solo

"Jabba this is your last chance free us or die" said Eddy skywalker.

Jabba and his gang laughed.

"Put him in first" said Jabba

the guard right behind Eddy skywalker pushed him onto a plank. Eddy skywalker looked down at the sarlacc. Eddy skywalker then looks at Jimmy calrission and Jimmy calrission nodded his head at Eddy skywalker. Eddy skywalker looked at the sail barge and saw rplankd2 on the top deck Eddy skywalker winked at rplankd2. Suddenly a thing came out of his head and Eddy skywalker grabbed it. It was his new lightsaber.

Eddy skywalker ignited the green bladed lightsaber and slashed the guard off the plank and the guard fell into the sarlacc's mouth Eddy skywalker jumped onto the middle of the sand skiff and slashed at the two remain guards at cut both of them in half. Jimmy calrission took off his guard mask and got Edbacca binders off his hands suddenly an explosion got in between them and Jimmy calrission fell off the sand skiff but manage to grabbed a hanging rail. The explosion was caused by the sail barges top guns.

Boba fett soon came out from the sail barge and ignited his jetpack and flew towards the prisoners. Eddy skywalker looked at the bounty hunter and defected a laser bolt that came out of Boba Fett's blaster. Boba fett hovered in front of Eddy skywalker and fired a rocket at Eddy skywalker. Eddy skywalker jumped out of the way and the rocket hit the sail barge making it rock hard. Jimmy calrission almost fell off the rail.

Boba fett then shot out another rocket at him but Eddy skywalker raised his hand and used the force to push it back at Boba fett. Caught off guard the rocket hit Boba Fetts jetpack and he fell into the sarlacc's mouth. Eddy skywalker smiled as he watched him fell him. But his smiled faded once a laser blot nearly hit his face Eddy skywalker looked towards where the laser blot came from and saw another sand skiff coming towards him.

Eddy skywalker jumped towards the sand skiff and landed in front of the surprise guards. Eddy skywalker fought the guards. Even though the guards where tough they where no match for a lightsaber blade.

Inside the sail barge

Jabba watched angrily as Eddy skywalker killed all the guards on the second sand skiff. Jabba gave out commands to his guards. Princess Nazz Suddenly grabbed her slave chain and put the train around Jabba's throat. Jabba thrashed around trying to free but it was no use princess Nazz had a good grip. Jabba gave out one final breath until he died. Once he was dead princess Nazz went over to rplankd2 and rplankd2 cut her free from the chain.

Outside.

The deck currents where still shooting at the sand skiff. Jimmy calrission then lost his grip on the rail and fell onto the sand. One of the sarlacc's tentacle immediately grabbed him by the leg.

"Kevin, Edbacca help!" yelled Jimmy calrission.

"Don't worry Jimmy where on our way" said Kevin solo as he reached down to Jimmy calrission while holding a blaster.

"What are you doing with that blaster" said Jimmy calrission

"don't worry I'm going to get that tentacle off you" said Kevin solo

"BUT YOUR BLIND" said Jimmy calrission

"don't worry I can see much better now" said Kevin solo.

Kevin solo then fired at the tentacle and the sarlacc screeched out in pain and released Jimmy calrission. Jimmy Calrission then started to crawl back to the sand skiff.

Eddy skywalker watched the scene after he pushed the last guard off the second skiff. Eddy skywalker then notice the deck gun aiming at his friends. Eddy skywalker jumped onto the deck and slashed at the guy running the deck gun. More guards soon came up to the deck and Eddy skywalker slashed all of them one guard manage to hit. Eddy skywalker's robotic Eddy skywalker turn at him and killed him. Eddy skywalker notice princess Nazz coming out of the door.

"Go to the gun point it at the deck" said Eddy skywalker as he killed the last guard and ran towards princess Nazz.

cEddpo and rplankd2 soon came on the deck and headed for the edge of sail barge.

"What are we going to do rplankd2 how are we going to get off" said cEddpo.

rplankd2 suddenly bumped cEddpo's legs and cEddpo along with rplankd2 fell into the sand.

Eddy skywalker ran up to princess Nazz and grabbed her waist and kicked the deck gun. The deck gun then fired at the deck which caused and explosion. Eddy skywalker jumped off to the sand skiff with princess Nazz. Eddy skywalker then looked at Jimmy calrission.

"Come on lets get out of here but don't forget the droids" said Eddy skywalker

"on it" said Jimmy calrission

the sand skiff soon picked up rplankd2 and cEddpo with a magnet and it flew away from the sail barge just as it exploded into a fireball.

Later the millennium falcon and a x-wing flew away from the planet and parted different ways. Inside the x-wing Eddy skywalker spoke with princess Nazz.

"See you guys later I'll meet you back at the fleet" said Eddy skywalker.

"Okay just hurry up we should be regroup by now" said princess Nazz

"hey Eddy I just want to say thanks for saving me back there now I owe you one" said Kevin solo.

"Right see you later" said Eddy skywalker as he turned off his communications with the falcon.

"Beep, Beep" said rplankd2

"yep where going to dagobah" said Eddy skywalker as he put on a black glove on his metal hand.

"Beep, bop, beep" said rplankd2

"well we made a promise with a old friend" said Eddy skywalker.

The x-wing then went into light speed.

**Okay here another chapter. By the way for those who are wondering Edd still is going to be c3po in the prequels because so it wont get confusing . review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**on the Second death star.**

In one of the hangers millions of stormtroopers and high ranking officers stood in the hanger and waited at a shuttle landed in the hanger. Darth brother kneed down as the shuttle landing pad open and soon the dark clock emperor Johnny came out.

"Rise my apprentice" said emperor Johnny

Darth brother did what he was told and walked with emperor Johnny down the hanger. Darth brother looked at emperor Johnny.

"The death star well be complete on schedule master" said Darth brother

"you have done will my friend. But now I sense you wish to continue your search for young skywalker" said emperor Johnny

"yes master" said Darth brother.

"Patience my friend skywalker will soon become a servant of the dark side. Beside's his love for you will be his undoing" said emperor Johnny he then made an evil laugh.

**Meanwhile on dagobah**

Eddy skywalker was currently inside Yoda's house while rplankd2 was cleaning the x-wing. Inside the hut Yoda was currently lying in his bed with Eddy skywalker.

"please I am to see you again" said Yoda

"It's nice to see you again Yoda now come on let do some training" said Eddy skywalker.

"No I can't move sick I have become soon I will sleep forever and be one with the force" said Yoda.

"Yoda you can't die on me now" said Eddy skywalker

"all things die Eddy it's how life works Eddy" said Yoda

"but I came back to finish my training" said Eddy skywalker.

"No more training do you require" said Yoda

"So I am now a Jedi" said Eddy skywalker.

"Not yet you need to confront Darth brother. Then you will become a Jedi" said Yoda.

"About that is Darth brother my brother" said Eddy skywalker

"as much I hate to say it yes he is this is bad" said Yoda

"is it bad because I know the truth" said Eddy skywalker

"no it's bad because you left without thinking now you must kill him" said Yoda

"But Yoda I can't kill him he's my brother their has to be someone else to do it" said Eddy skywalker.

"There is actually it is another sky-" said Yoda as he suddenly died Eddy skywalker watched as Yoda's body disappeared before his eyes.

Eddy skywalker soon joined rplankd2 near his x-wing.

"I can't do it alone rplankd2" said Eddy skywalker

"Yoda will always be with you Eddy" said a voice.

"Obi Rolf" said Eddy skywalker as suddenly notice the ghost of Obi Rolf sitting down on a log. Eddy skywalker walked up to obi Rolf and sat down next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you said that Darth brother murdered my brother" said Eddy skywalker.

"Well you see Ed boy your brother Tony skywalker got seduced by the dark side and became Darth brother. So what I told was true from a certain point of view" said obi Rolf.

"A certain point of view. wow that's a jerk move I always thought my brother was dead and you straight out lied to me some friend you are" said Eddy skywalker.

"Hey listen if I told you the truth you would wanted to join him. The point is you must fight him again" said obi Rolf.

"I can't do it Rolf I can't murder my own brother" said Eddy skywalker.

"Then the emperor has already won you where our last hope" said obi Rolf

"But Yoda said there is another skywalker" said Eddy skywalker

"He was talking about your sister" said obi Rolf.

"I don't have a sister" said Eddy skywalker

"Oh you do you see you where separated at birth to protected you and your sister from the emperor" said obi Rolf

"Its Nazz inset it" said Eddy skywalker.

"Yep it is" said obi Rolf

"Gross and we kissed on hoth" said Eddy skywalker.

"That is disgusting Ed boy" said obi Rolf

"Okay I'm leaving before this get's more awkward" said Eddy skywalker.

"Bye Ed boy and remember you must fight Darth brother" said obi Rolf

**Okay here's the next chapter sorry if I didn't update on Sunday my computer was being slow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**on the Second death star.**

In the emperors Johnny throne room Darth brother was waiting for his master to notice him. Emperor Johnny turn to acknowledge Darth brother.

"Yes lord brother" said Emperor Johnny.

"Master our intelligence believe's that the Rebel fleet is near sullest. We believe their forming an armada" said Darth brother.

"That doesn't matter now. I have foreseen the future. The Rebellion will soon be crushed and young skywalker will become one of us. Your work is done my friend go to the super star destroyer and await my orders and bring me a Sunday when I call you" said emperor Johnny.

"Yes my master" said Darth brother before he left the room.

**Meanwhile near sullest.**

All the Rebel ships have turned into a massive armada and was currently moving in straight line. In the massive Mon calamari cruiser Rebel personal and leaders joined in the briefing room along with princess Nazz, Kevin solo, Edbacca, Jimmy calrissan, rplankd2 and cEddpo.

"Well, Well, Well look at you a general. I never thought I see the day" said Kevin solo.

"I didn't want to be a general they just choose me for some reason" said Jimmy calrission

"Well I just told them about your leadership during my rescue" said Kevin solo.

"Why would you do that" said Jimmy calrission.

"Its called pay back" said Kevin solo.

"Quiet please were about to begin the meeting" said general Maidein. As a halo protection of the second Death star appeared on the table.

"As you can see here the death star's being constructed over the forest moon of endor. It is protected by an energy shield once our strike team takes out the shield one of our small ships will go into the death star and destroy the main reactor once you destroy the reactor it should destroy the whole station" said Admiral Ackbar.

"Yes and what's even better the emperor himself is on the death star" said Mon mothma.

"This is great if we destroy the death star and kill the emperor that should bring down the empire" said Kevin solo.

"I'm just wondering who's gonna lead the strike team" said princess Nazz

"Well your looking at him" said Kevin solo.

"Your doing it Kevin?" asked princess Nazz.

"Yeah I figure I do it for a thank you for saving me. But now I need some leaders for the team" said Kevin solo.

"Well I might as well come with you to see you won't get into trouble" said princess Nazz.

"Roar" said Edbacca

"Well that's two any more volunteers" said Kevin solo

"rplankd2 and I will come with" said cEddpo.

"Don't forget me" said Eddy skywalker as he came into the room.

"Alright that's all the people I need so I guess will see you later then" said Kevin solo.

"Of course beside's it's not like it's a trap or anything" said Ackbar.

And with that the team left the room and prepared for there mission.**  
**

**Okay here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay I was busy this week.**


	9. Chapter 9

** I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**In the rebel cruiser hanger**

The rebel strike team where getting ready to go to endor. Once the strike team was done they went into a stolen imperial shuttle. Kevin solo was talking to Jimmy calrission at the time.

"Look I want you to take the falcon. I mean it take her you need all the help you can get plus it's the fastest ship in the fleet" said Kevin solo.

"All right I'll take the ship and I'll be very careful with it. The falcon wont get a scratch on it even though I don't want to lead the attack" said Jimmy calrission.

"Okay but make sure she doesn't have any scratches. Beside's I use the falcon for race's on Saturday " said Kevin solo as he stood on the lading pad.

"Well you just get going already" said Jimmy calrission.

"Right see you later if we win" said Kevin solo.

"You too" said Jimmy calrission.

**Inside the cockpit**

Eddy skywalker and Edbacca where getting the ship ready for take off. Kevin solo soon entered the cockpit.

"Is Nazz coming?" asked Kevin solo.

"Yeah she's coming up right now" said Eddy skywalker.

"Roar" said Edbacca.

"Ed I'm pretty sure the empire didn't think that wookiees would use this thing" said Kevin solo.

Kevin solo looked out the cockpit window and looked at the falcon in a worried expression princess Nazz walked up to Kevin solo.

"Hey are we leaving or not" said princess Nazz.

"Yeah where leaving. Boy I hope I'll see my ship again" said Kevin solo.

"Don't worry your ship well be fine let's just get going" said princess Nazz.

"Right Ed let's lift this piece of junk" said Kevin solo.

"Beep, Beep" said rplankd2

"Here we go again" said cEddpo.

The shuttle flew out of the rebel hanger and flew a distance away from the cruiser. The shuttle then jumped into lightspeed. A couple minutes later the shuttle came out of light speed and ahead of them the super star destroyer loomed with two star destroyers. Kevin solo felt nervous when he saw the big ship.

"If they don't fall for this trick we'll have to get out of here fast" said Kevin solo.

A transmission from the super star destroyer came on the com link.

"We have you on our screens now please identify" said an imperial commander.

"This is shuttle tydirium where requesting deactivation of the deflector shield" said Kevin solo.

"tydirium transmit the clearance code for shield passage" said the commander.

"transmission commencing" said Kevin solo.

"I hope this is going to work" said princess Nazz.

"Me to if it doesn't work where dead" said cEddpo.

"Don't worry it well work" said Kevin solo.

Eddy skywalker suddenly felt a disturbance in the force.

"Darth brothers on that ship" said Eddy skywalker.

"Don't worry dorky there are a lot of command ships out there. But just in case keep the ship in distance Ed. But fly casually" said Kevin solo.

"Roar?" asked Edbacca.

"Just do it" said Kevin solo.

Inside the super star destroyer

Darth brother approached the commander who was talking to them.

"Where is that shuttle going?" asked Darth brother.

"Shuttle tydirium what is your cargo and destination?" asked the commander.

"Where dropping off parts and technical crew to the forest moon" said Kevin solo.

"Do they have a code clearance?" asked Darth brother.

"It's an older code sir but it checks out. I was about to clear them" said the commander.

Darth brother then started to feel Eddy skywalker's presence.

"Shall I hold them" said the commander.

"No leave them to me. I will deal with them myself" said Darth brother.

"As you wish my lord. shuttle tydirium deactivation of the shield will commence immediately" said the commander.

Darth brother looked through the window and watched the shuttle head for the moon. Darth brother turned to piet.

"Piet get my shuttle ready" said Darth brother.

"Yes sir" said Piet as he walked out of the bridge.

"Eddy" said Darth brother as he watched the shuttle.

**Well here's another chapter. But tune in next time for the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

** I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**Down in the forest**

The rebel strike team came out of the landed shuttle and walked through the forest. The strike team stopped on top of hill and crouched down when they saw two scout troopers. Kevin solo looked at the troopers and looked at princess Nazz and Eddy skywalker.

"Don't worry me and Ed will take care of this. You stay here" said Kevin solo.

"Quietly there might be more of them out there" said Eddy skywalker.

"Hey don't worry I never make any noise" said Kevin solo.

Kevin solo and Edbacca slowly went down the hill and slowly approach the troopers. Kevin solo was about to grab the trooper on the left but suddenly stepped on a twig. The trooper turned around and punched Kevin solo in the face knocking him fall to the ground. The other trooper raced to his speeder bike and sped away. Eddy skywalker and princess Nazz raced down the hill and got on the other trooper's bike. Princess Nazz pulled down the accelerator and the bike chased after the trooper. While leaving Kevin solo and Edbacca to fight the other trooper.

Further down the forest the fleeing trooper went faster to lose the two rebels behind him. But Princess Nazz not wanting him to get away went faster and got closer to the trooper until she got to the side of him. Eddy skywalker jumped to the trooper's speeder and pushed him off. Making the trooper fall down hard onto the ground. The both of them suddenly raced past another scout trooper patrol and the two troopers went after them. One of the trooper on the left fired the speeder bike's lasers and the laser's nearly hit Eddy skywalker's speeder.

"Nazz you keep going I'll take care of these guys" said Eddy skywalker.

Eddy skywalker hit the brakes and got behind the troopers and started shooting at the left trooper.

The left trooper dodged the laser's and slowed down until he was right next to Eddy skywalker. The trooper bumped into the bike making Eddy skywalker to fall off. The trooper turned around and headed for Eddy skywalker. Eddy skywalker quickly ignited his light saber and deflected to laser blots and then sung the light saber down just as the speeder went past him. Luckily the light saber manage to cut off the front half of the bike. The speeder spun around uncontrollably and crashed and exploded into a tree.

Princess Nazz didn't have better luck as she was doing her best to dodge the lasers from the speeder behind him. One laser Suddenly hit the back of the bike. Princess Nazz jumped off the bike just before the bike crashed into a tree. The trooper laughed as he saw the explosion but then screamed in fear as he crashed into another tree. Princess Nazz didn't see it because when she jumped she hit her head on the ground and got knockout.

**Sorry if this Chapter is short I was just busy and stuff.**


End file.
